


Middle Name

by Tim Drake Best Robin (Misstring)



Series: Tim Drake Shorts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstring/pseuds/Tim%20Drake%20Best%20Robin
Summary: “Sometimes I forget my middle name,”





	Middle Name

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Gender: Will be using she/her
> 
> Warnings: Please do not get triggered that I take out your middle name. And none other that I can think of.

"Sometimes, just, sometimes I forget my middle name,"

Tim looks at her incredulously. Is she serious? He doesn't say anything but continues to listen.

"Ms. Brown asked me for my full name and I couldn't remember my middle name," she went on, reminiscing about earlier that day.

"You got a panic attack," Tim slowly states. She nods as she wraps herself in the blankets tighter. "And you came here after you were released early because of your panic attack," Tim continues in a careful manner.

She nods and reached over for some popcorn on the bed next to them. Tim was sitting down on the edge as she was wrapped within the blanket, with only her face visible and occasionally sticking out a hand to grab some food.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tim asks as he rests his hand on her shoulder.

She clears her throat and takes in a deep breath. "It was for role call and she was doing it differently because she didn't like to take role once everyone was sitting. Instead, she asked us for our names as we entered the class. She was really nice and I didn't want to--" she stops to loosen the blanket that she had wrapped a bit tightly around her. "to embarrass myself, you see. I approached the door and she asked me for my full name. I said my first name but I couldn't remember my middle name," she fiddled with the blanket, "Tim, it was embarrassing. I just stood there not saying anything as she was waiting for my name but I couldn't remember my middle name. I started to hyperventilate and she was trying to calm me down but I couldn't stop. I stopped when I blacked out,"

Tim rubbed her back and reassuringly says, "It's alright, it happens sometimes," he sighs, "Do you remember it now?"

"I should. It's--," she pauses to think, "It's--," she looks up from her lap to face Tim. Tears were streaming down her face. "Tim," her voice falters as she starts to sob out, "I can't remember it still. Is there something wrong with me? It's like an empty hole in my memory. A bulwark built in my mind preventing me from reaching that information. Am I going crazy?" she goes on and on and on but Tim listens, rubbing her back and bringing her closer to comfort her.

After a couple of minutes of her asking herself and Tim whether she was going crazy or not, she just broke down, no words just crying. Tim grabs her shoulders, "Hey, look at me. It's going to be alright. Stop crying. When was the last time you slept?"

She starts to hiccup as she looks at Tim. He wipes her tears off her face and looks at her with an indolent look full of care and concern.

"I'm just concerned. I know I'm not one to talk, but we both need to fix this. So tell me, when was the last time you've slept?"

"I--I don't know, I think two days ago? Maybe even three? I remember sleeping before our date,"

"That was three days ago," he mutters to himself, "same as me,"

A light flashes from his phone as he gets a text message, reminding him he had some more work to do. He looks at her small figure still buried in the sheets and says, "We both definitely need sleep,” Tim stands up and stretches, “Also, you don’t have a middle name,"

\-----Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 30, 2019.


End file.
